(11/8) Monster Strike News
Version 13.1 ' Time - TBA' 1 - Update on the Sort and Filter tab 2 - Monsters with Double Abilities (or Double Gauge Abilities) will be in two categories Example: For Arthur, he will now be in a Null Damage Wall and a Null Gravity Barrier category. Before there was a NDW / NGB category 3 - Farmable Monsters that can get Badge of Honor through fusing 2 Max Lucks will now be able gain the Badge through getting the second monster up to Luck 99 in whatever form. Now you can just use Base monsters that have a combined total of 99 Luck for your second monster. 4 - Level Cap Increased for Gouzetsu Levels Orbs (5) * Lv 5 - 11 Days + 12 Hours * Lv 6 - 10 Days + 16 Hours * Lv 7 - 9 Days + 20 Hours * Lv 8 - 9 Days * Lv 9 - 8 Days * Lv 10 - 7 Days Soul Spirits (3000) * Lv 5 - 11 Days + 12 Hours * Lv 6 - 10 Days + 16 Hours * Lv 7 - 9 Days + 20 Hours * Lv 8 - 9 Days * Lv 9 - 8 Days * Lv 10 - 7 Days Medal Discount * Lv 5 - 10% * Lv 6 - 13% * Lv 7 - 17% * Lv 8 - 21% * Lv 9 - 25% * Lv 10 - 30% 5 - Can use Magic Stones to directly exchange for Medal Items Before you have to exchange Magic Stones to Medals first to get the Medal Items 6 - There will be a direct link to Ascension Materials that you need in the Evo/Asc/Trans menu Only for monsters that have a Blue Question Mark. 7 - First Generation Zero Monsters will be added to the Library of Memories As well as Fan Machine, Hotane and Sea House Crab New Transcension - Deneb Time - 11/13 12PM * Type - Balanced * Sling - Bounce * Ability - Null Damage Wall / Fiend Slayer * Gauge - Null Block * SS (4 + 12) - Disguises as a Pierce monster and attacks enemies. * Bump - Twin Rebound Laser L4 * Sub - Destruction Blast Sailor Moon Crystal Collaboration Time - TBA Evo Sailor Mercury (Water 6★) * Type - Balanced * Sling - Bounce * Ability - Regen / Mine Sweeper M * Gauge - Recovery / Null Block * SS - Fires a Mercury Aqua Mist in the targeted direction * Bump - Power Field Evo Sailor Venus (Light 6★) * Type - Speed * Sling - Bounce * Ability - Null Wind / Dark Slayer * Gauge - Null Warp / Null Magic Circle * SS - Increases Speed and Strength & attacks nearby enemies with Venus Love-Me Chain * Bump - Lock-All Shockwave 3 Evo Sailor Moon (Dark 6★) * Type - Balanced * Sling - Pierce * Ability - Null Gravity Barrier / Null Damage Wall * Gauge - Recovery / Strike Shot Reducer * SS - Increases Speed and Strength & purifies the map with Moon Healing Escalation * Bump - Satellite Bullet 4 Moon Healing Escalation will removes debuffs from allies and buffs from enemies. She doesn't need to hit them. Asc Sailor Moon (Dark 6★) * Type - Blast * Sling - Bounce * Ability - Super Null Warp / Laser Stop * Gauge - Status Recovery / Counter Slayer * SS - Increases Speed and Strength & attacks with Holy Moon power * Bump - Satellite Bullet 4 * Sub - Round Flash 4★-5★ Hatcher Monsters - Sailor Mars (Fire 5★) / Sailor Jupiter (Wood 5★) Savage Monsters - Zoisite (Water 5★) / Nephrite (Wood 5★) Extreme Monsters - Jadeite (Fire 6★) / Quartzite (Light 6★) / Queen Beryl (Dark 6★) Moon Princess Road Clear Missions to gain Moon Points. Trade in those Moon Points to get Chiba Mamoru (Tuxedo Mask)! Queen Metalia (Insidious Quest) If you clear the Missions related to the Quest, Monster Strike Characters will be able to transform into Sailor Moon characters. There will also be Collab Limited Good Job stamps. Note that Queen Metalia will not drop. Alice x Sailor Moon Penglai x Sailor Mercury Himiko x Sailor Mars Ibaraki Doji x Sailor Jupiter Murasame x Sailor Venus Yomi x Tuxedo Mask Stats and Abilities will not be changed. Other News * Chiba Jets went 2-1 so that means 2 Orbs, 1 set of Maxpies and 1 set of Morling X * SP Medal Item for Armageddon is Guide throughout the whole Quest * Next Monster Strike News is 11/15 4PM